Love Magic
by Aquarian Charm
Summary: Sakura found something related to Uchiha clan in a library.
1. chapter 1

**~ Love**** magic ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Sakura found something related to the Uchiha clan in a library.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**

It was a bright day in the village hidden in leaves. The blue sky with scatted clouds, the tress with their leaves dancing in the light breeze, everything bathed in the warm rays of sun- was presenting a blissful scenario. It was mid-march, the spring was at its peak, and consequently the village was sparkling with colorful flowers. The petals of Sakura were floating all around.

It was a high time for youngster's of the village to find love however a certain pink haired young medic was spending this beautiful day coped up in a library.

"And this would go here." A pink haired girl said not so enthusiastically.

A loud thudding sound of dropping of books could be heard.

" What? No way." The Fifth's apprentice watched with horrified eyes as a few old books fell from the shelf as the result of her input.

"That's not happening to me." Sakura said as she came down from the long ladder towards the pile of books and coughed into dust.

"Who would have thought Konoha's top secret library, accessible to no one but the Hokage would be bleak like this. Nothing but old rusty books, dims lights, and no librarian."

The pink haired medic muttered as she began to pick up the books.

She gathered the books on the lone reading table in the library to sort them out.

"I know Tsunade sama needed someone trustworthy to return the books but it's not like anyone would something interesting to steal here."

Sakura chuckled as she thought what kind of silly person would want to snitch from this place.

'There is more variety of dust here than the books.'

"Alright" she said as she began to sort the books.

"The cultivation techniques in Senju Era." Thud

"The notable clans in hidden leaf". Thud

"Leaf's annual spring festival history_"_. Thud

"Dark magic of the clans." Thud

"Herbal…"

Sakura stopped reciting the titles of the books as she noticed _oh so familiar clan's insignia_ on the last book she had added to the pile.

She picked up the book and traced her finger on the golden fan carved on the cover along with some other symbols she presumed to be of the clans that were extinct now. She didn't know if it was out curiosity or sheer boredom that she pulled out the chair and set the book in front of her. She stared long and hard at the title '_Dark magic of the clans' _before opening the book. It was a grimoire. Sakura thought fascinated.

The pages were rusty brown but were made of thick cotton like cloth but thankfully the written content was visible but that doesn't mean it was fully comprehensible.

Sakura sighed. Of course this book seemed to be older than Konoha, no wonder it was written in some ancient language.

The book also contained pictures of pharaohes, some star shaped graphs and maps. After some leafing, Sakura noted that the book was divided into sections- the pages have watermark of the clan's insignia to which the techniques or spells belonged.

Deciding the she should stop dilly dallying and go straight for why she opened the book in the first place.

Sakura began turning over the pages rapidly, her eyes looking for only one thing- the Uchiha crest.

After what seemed like sifting through 100 pages from the start and 50 pages from the back and opening some random pages, Sakura barely had will power to move another page. That book was very thick. And so far Sakura had no luck in finding _the objecto desiderium._

Sakura closed the book with a growl.

"Didn't the people in the past have the decency to add an index or something?" Sakura glared at the cover of the book and at the clans' symbols and decided to get back to her work.

_One hour later._

Sakura scoffed as she placed the last book-albeit gently in its place and made her way to the stairs to get of this dinky place.

She was still raging from the fact that she couldn't find something in the _only book_ she found interesting.

'I know that in the past, people were not as intelligent but they could have placed the techniques in the same order as the symbols on the cover.' Sakura grumbled but then she stopped in her tracks as her eyes went wide and she ran down the flight of stairs, back to the book.

To Sakura's astonishment her hypothesis was correct.

"And the Uchiha come after this." Sakura turned the page delightfully but instead of finding Uchiha clan's symbol she found the symbol that should come after the Uchiha.

Sakura frowned as she checked the book for any torn pages and rechecked the order of symbols from the cover.

"I don't understand, all the other clans' techniques are on their respective places, why only Uchiha clans' are missing.

Could it be that someone opened the books binding and took out the pages than bound it back? Sakura mused.

"Wait a minute." An idea formed in Sakura's mind but she didn't know if it would work or not.

Sakura opened the page where the Uchiha clan's technique should be, tracing the writing for any kind of clue and then she brought her two fingers up and yelled "release"

The young medic smirked as the contents of the page dissolved and changed and a familiar fan became visible.

"_Those sneaky Uchiha's couldn't do mediocre, could they?"_

.

.

.

Sakura didn't understand a single word that was written but she wanted to find out and she wanted to find out badly.

There was something alluring about the contents and they were drawing her in.

This was a library accessible to no one but Hokage and Hokage she knew wouldn't be found dead with a book like this but still this book was too heavy to sneak out.

Before Sakura could proceed her line of thoughts into the horrible punishment she could get as the result of this, the neatly torn pages of the book were in her hand. She hid them in her pouch and made her way out of the hellhole… err library.

...

.

.

.

.

...

"For the last time Forehead, can you tell me how you managed to drag me in all this."

A blue eyed female roared to her best friend while they were quickly climbing through the flight of stairs of deciphering department.

"Maybe because you still have a crush on last survivor of this clan and you are hoping to get something out of this that will give you leverage." Sakura tried to reason while trying to keep up with the brisk pace of her friend.

"Wrong! that's your reason and besides I have Sai."

"Hmm, maybe because you are my sworn partner in crime."

"Well, that was close enough but still"

Ino swung around,

"Can't you tell forehead, I am intrigued!"

Sakura blinked dumbfounded. Ino then started with a dreamy expression.

"It's the dream of all the young girls to come across something that is magical although we all know that there no magic, but this." Ino said while holding up the torn pages " this, Sakura! could be something that has a chance to give us a glimpse of some real enchantments."

"And it's Uchiha can we are talking about, no doubt they are devilishly beautiful."

The blonde said as her mouth quirked up into smirk.

"They must have made a pact with devil in the past."

.

.

.

.

Sakura and the daughter of yamanaka clan head snucked into the investigation department where the deciphering of the goddamn torn pages could be done.

"Why are we sneeking around In. We are authorized to come here." Sakura hissed to which Ino covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes fixed intently on the back of the shinobi who were passing by.

"Seriously, for such a big forehead you sure have got the brain of the size of the pea. They would ask of our business here if they found us and lying is in vain in this department." Ino replied in a hushed tone.

"I feel like a criminal." Sakura wispered to Ino annoyed after removing her hand from her mouth as they were both plastered to wall in a narrow hallway waiting for two workers to pass.

"Now!" Ino said as soon as the hallway was cleared, grabbed Sakura hand and made a sprint for the deciphering room.

They both quickly scanned their passes and entered as soon as the door slid opened enough for them to pass through and hurriedly pressed closed button from inside.

"You know what" Ino said as they were both on their knees trying catch their breath, heart racing from the rush of adrenaline due to situation.

"Being a criminal is a tough job."

Sakura nodded.

"Now lets get down to business."

Sakura placed the torn pages in a grand intricate black circular seal in the middle of the room which spreaded out and connected to four different circles.

Ino sat in front of the circular seal and put a helmet like equipment that hanging by the wires from the ceiling, which covered her eyes

The process began. Ino transmitted her chakra and the seal came to life- a horizontal cylinder of white light appeared around the pages. It's diameter was the same as the diameter of the seal.

Within the ethereal glow, Sakura could make out the pages floating in the middle of the cylinder, then the light became brighter to see anything.

Black words appeared on the white cylinder horizontally which Sakura recognized were the word of the pages.

The words stated to spin slowly and began rearranging themselves

Slowly the words came to a hault and much to Sakura's wonder, the white light started to peel off in layers just like a banana peel and new set of words come forth from under it, etched on the cylinder of white light. These words were golden brown in color.

This process repeated at least five more times.

Everytime the cylindrical light peeled itself, there were new and different words under it.

Ino face was scrunched up in concentration and a shean of sweat formed on her skin.

The peeled off layers of white light resemebled a fully bloomed flower with rectangular petals.

In the end in the final layer, the words slowly came to stop about rearranging themselves, at the expanse of white convas and Sakura heard a page printing out from the machine neaby, which incidicated the process was complete.

Ino broke her seal and removed the helmet. The whole white light cylinder and it's scattered layed dispersed in thin air leaving the torn pages in the middle of the circular seal like was nothing here in the first place.

Sakura collected the page from the machine and Ino moved over to collect the torn brown pages.

"Whoa that was one heck of the ancient language." Ino said as she wiped the sweat with the back of her hand, glaring at pages with mock anger.

"But pig I can still not understand the language on this new page."

Sakura said while holding up the page for Ino to see.

"Don't worry dear." Ino said while winking

"I can! "

.

.

"And it's a love spell."

.

.

.

\--

Midnight

1 am

Yamanka residence

Ino's room

Sleepover

Two girls in their pajamas sat face to face, one scriibbing on the notebook and other hugging a big pillow waiting for her.

"Here." Ino said as she slammed the notebook on the capret.

Sakura looked at the contents.

**Star showered chart**

**Rainbow coloured Featured.**

**Black Plants leaves.**

**Red soil.**

**Special Stone.**

**Nails of your loved one.**

**Blood of the person casting the magic**

"Are you sure about this?" Sakura asked baffled.

"Yeah, pretty much" Ino said. "These are all the contents."

"There is also a ritual and enchantment that follows."

The blonde girl added.

.

Silence.

.

They both stared at the notebook baffled with their eyes wide open.

After sometime they looked at each other and the rooms was filled with the squeals.

of the girls.

**_OMG that is real._**

**_That's a real magic._**

They both squealed in delight.

"But who are we going to use it on." Sakura asked Ino excitedly after a few minutes.

"Sasuke duh! who else?"

"What?"

"Come one, how would we know that it has worked if we use it on someone else."

"But.."

Sakura tried to object but she realized that her heart was not into it.

Just once in her life, even if it was just a fleeting moment, she wanted to see how it would look like if Sasuke loved her back.

The moment she stole the pages from top secret library, the deal was sealed. It was now or never, she had to make the decision.

Sakura took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Fine! we are going to do this."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Good or bad?

Let me know.

**_Sasuke's part coming up next_****.**


	2. Love magic: Naruto and Sasuke

** ~ Love magic ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Sakura found something related to the Uchiha clan in a library.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Man up teme. Just what could go wrong by confessing your feeling to a girl you like." A blond told his best friend casually as they were passing through a town that was holding some kind of carnival, on the way back from a mission.

"I don't think I want to hear that from a loser who needed to get his ass kicked from moon to back to realize his feelings."

The black haired boy retaliated.

"Whao, now I see what's the problem here."

"Hmm and what is that." Sasuke said as he paced along yet another stall without glancing its way with Naruto following closely behind him and taking in all the sceneries.

"It's you!!" Naruto emphasized. "You are afraid you will get rejected right."

Sasuke huffed.

"Come one," Naruto pressed mirthfully, "Do something about that attitude of yours, of the era of dragons and monkey men. Who cares if you have got blue blood if there is no romantic bone in your body."

"Girls wants someone who looks at them with love and bring them roses." Naruto said dreamily.

"Too bad mister chickenass hair is too proud for these kinds of love plays."

"Stop your nonsense now." Sasuke stopped abruptly and Naruto might have crashed into him if he didn't pay attention.

"Didn't you say you will help?" Sasuke whipped around and folded his arms

"I said, but what can I doooo." Naruto whined.

"Hey Sakura chan." Naruto said mimicking his cheery voice he uses to talk to Sakura "Please start going out with Sasuke. He may never act like it but he is in love with you."

"Maybe," he then added as after thought, and snickered. He soon came out of his merry world when he realized that a fist was making it's way to his face.

Naruto quickly jumped to block it.

"You boys" Naruto and Sasuke both stopped mid stance as they heard a grumbly old voice calling them.

They looked toward their side to see that they were standing in front of a fortune-teller stall for quite sometime.

The one who has called them was an old lady in her fifties probably. Her hair had still retained their hazelnut hue with few streak of silver splaying around here and there. She fixed them with sharp ash mauve eyes.

"Destiny had bought you here."

The two 16 years old teammates from hidden leaf looked at her with dumbfounded expression, torn between making a sprint for it or to humor her.

"The boy with raven hair…what you are looking for is also looking for you. Let me help you in the search." She stated, her voice admant and assured.

"She has heard our conversation." Naruto leaned in and mouthed.

"I had just the thing you need. If you take it, the girl you want will be all dazzled by you regardless of your shortcomings."

"Oye Sasuke", Naruto exclaimed as Uchiha began to move there wordlessly and hurried to his side.

They found themselves standing in front of her small stall. Which contained a small table draped with purple silk cloth, with a magic glass in the middle and a few trinkets spread on the table.

The woman watched the raven haired teen looking intently at the magical charms and a clueless blond boy standing in front of her stall and smiled.

She picked a worn out pouch from the table and spilled it's contents on the table.

"Are these..rocks?" Naruto said while lifting his nose.

Naruto and Sasuke then shared a look as she closed her eyes a began to enchant something while her finger swayed over the rocks as if she was trying to guess the right one.

"Let's make a run for it while we have a chance." Sasuke heard Naruto hint but the look on Sasuke's face told that he was seriously considering this.

_This was getting crazy._

Naruto leaned close again to say something but then the lady jerked suddenly and the two boys nearly jumped at that scene.

Her finger stopped above a stone and she opened her eyes and levelled them with a piercing stare yet again.

She then looked below almost mechanically and took in the sight of the stone. It was a greyish black stone with pink spray.

She smiled, " Ah, as I thought, fate is on your side today," she said as she hurriedly wrapped the stone in a white silk cloth." "Only the girl you intend to have in your life should touch it directly." She said and offered it to Sasuke.

"Oye Sasuke, are you sure about this?"

"Thanks" Sasuke said as he accepted the bundle.

The old lady smirked, "Thanks doesn't measure up to its worth, my dear."

\--

The laughter echoed throughout the walkway, cutting through the forest.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said not taking his eyes off of the ebony stone in his hand placed on white silk cloth.

"But.. but," Naruto tried to say as he bend over with the new set of laughter.

"You were totally swindled."

"YOU WERE TOTALLY SWINDLED. HAHAHA"

"Seriously who pays this much for a worthless piece of stone that doesn't even shines," Naruto said wiping the tears from his eyes and came near to grab the stone but Sasuke moved it out of his reach.

"I didn't pay the money for the stone." Sasuke said irratatibly and then realization dawned on Naruto.

"Tsk tsk,..thats not how it works. You are going about it the wrong way. Naruto chastised his best friend and then he sighed as he watched as his friend kept looking intently at the stone.

"You know you are such a chicken."Naruto said and nudged him playfully to the side with his shoulder.

Sasuke regained is footing and continued to walk, although he had retaliated with 'shut up dobe' it came put softly.

They contined to walk in silence toward the setting sun on that paved path.

"And it shines."

The Uchiha said after a while.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N:

That's all for this chapter. So Sakura and Sasuke are both making an effort in their own way.

The questions I got from the previous chapter.

**Why**** Uchiha's has the love spell?**

Well actually I didn't put any thoughts into it but I guess as it is a manga fact that Uchiha love more intensely than the others. So you can just guess when at the time the magic was common that was the kind of spell, most of them would have gone for.

**How they are going to get his nails?**

Well, yes that's a tough one.

I have some ideas, but if anyone has some other creative ideas, let me know.

Find me on Tumblr for my stories rant. **aquariun-charm, **if you are interested.

**Next up, Ino and Sakura search for materials and possibly meeting with Sasuke and Naruto.**

**~ charm**


End file.
